Shines in the Night for You
by Lillian Kayl
Summary: Robin finds Star crying on the roof of the tower, will he confess his feelings, OR MAKE THINGS WORSE? Fluff! some BB and Rae fluff.


Shines in The Night for You

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! The lyrics are Second Star to the right, are from Walt Disney's Peter Pan

Starfire gazed out to the stars, on top of the Titan's Tower. They glowed so brightly at night, well of course they did since that was the only time she would see them. She sat down her knees in her arms. She was like a child and children only dream she thought. Her eyes were full of wonder, and the surrounding world had no meaning to the young Tameranian (I think that's how u spell it)

Robin, good friend Robin, she thought about him. He was too busy to notice her or the pain she had held in heart. She was in love with him. Star had remembered Robin teaching her about Earth's customs, but her never taught her about love. She didn't need him to tell her really. She knew what love was.

_**The second Star to the right**_

_**Shines in the night for you.**_

Robin had silently entered Star's room. It was simple with soft pillows and a few books here and there. Her bed was in the shape of a heart and on her bed was a bear. The bear that he had won for her at the carnival. She didn't seem to understand the concept of the stuffed bear, and yet she had it on her bed.

The other thing that shocked Robin was the silver locket on her night stand. He assumed it would have her mother or father in it, or something like that. No it was a picture of him. Then he thought, maybe she only sees me as a good friend. Robin quietly exited the room heading to the roof of the tower.

Raven and Beast Boy were watching from the shadows, silently and coldly. Raven glanced at their leader. It had been a month since Vale Yore left. Since then Robin had gone out of his way to make sure Starfire had been included in group activities.

Robin had also made sure that Star had proper treatment. If anyone tried to insult her he'd beat them up. Beast Boy noticed the change in Robin too. "Do you think tonight's the night?" Beast Boy asked as if he were a child.

"I hope so."Raven muttered.

"What about us?" Beast Boy looked at Raven smiling.

"What about us?" Raven asked him arching her left eyebrow.

"Never mind."

_**To tell you that the dreams you plan**_

_**Really can come true.**_

Starfire heard soft foot steps approaching, but her gaze stayed on the stars. 'I wish...I wish...' she thought, but it was hopeless. "I wish to find love." she whispered, before hanging her head down allowing silver tears to fall down her cheeks.

Robin had heard the wish, and at that moment his heart ached for the young alien girl. She was so beautiful, had anyone told her that she was like an angel? He loved her, had he told her that? No he hadn't and she just stared at the stars, like a innocent child. It was as if she was untouched by any of the worlds evils. A perfect porcelain doll, but even porcelain dolls are broken.

"Oh Star." he whispered. Walking next to her and sitting down.

"Friend Robin." Starfire whispered. "How much did you hear?"

"Everything, from the wish." Robin spoke softly.

"You should have said something." Star moaned. Robin looked at her pain, and felt guilty for it. "Robin, do you believe in shooting stars?"

"Sure." Robin smiled at his love.

"See that one?" Star asked pointing out a shining star in the sky.

"Yeah."

"On my home planet Tameran. That is a special wishing star."

"Okay, why did you bring it up?"

"Because friend Robin when you wish on that star your wish will always come true."

"Has yours? Star. Has your wish come true?"

"No. The star has been unfaithful to me."

"Oh I'm sorry. It's very Beautiful" **_'like you_**' he thought

_**The second star to the right.**_

_**Shines with a light that's rare **_

_**and if it's never land you need **_

_**It's light will lead you there.**_

"What about angels?" Star asked with wonder.

"Yeah Star I do." Robin spoke softly his arm moving around her shoulders.

"Do you have an angel friend Robin?" Star looked at him, God he was wonderful.

"Yeah. You're my angel."

Star blushed and turned away. "Do I have an angel?" Star asked him andshe was serious.

Robin pondered how he should answer such a question: _of course she had an_ _angel._ _Hell she was one_. "I don't know Star." _stupid answer._

_**Twinkle, Twinkle **_

_**little star**_

_**so I know**_

_**where you are**_

Robin decided that now was to the time to tell her, but Starfire had already left the roof. Starfire entered her room and fell on the bed. "I wish Robin would take me in his arms and tell me that he loves me." she whispered before falling asleep. Beast Boy heard it and smiled. "He does Star more than you know." BB whispered before bumping into Robin. Robin looked at him upset. "What does Star not know?" Robin asked him.

_**Gleaming in the night above**_

_**take me to the one who loves me. **_

"Dude she just wished for you to tell how much you love her." Robin stared at him and entered the room. He sat down on the bed next to Starfire. "Oh Star." He moaned. Starfire stirred and looked at Robin. "Yes?"

_**And when our journey is though**_

_**Each time we say goodnight.**_

"Star I love you." Robin whispered. It was too late though Star had fallen asleep again, her hand holding Robin's. Robin was about to leave when Star had stopped him. "Robin, I..." She placed her hand on his cheek and removed the mask an stared into his brown eyes. "I love you too."

Robin smiled and slipped into the bed next to Star, kissing her lips gently before falling asleep.

"Thank you magic star" Starfire whispered.

_**We'll thank the little that shines**_

_**Second from the right.**_

999999999999999999999999999

What do u think huh? Please r&R


End file.
